


【安雷】皇家俘虏

by aoya0323



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 纯肉abo安雷被迫联姻
Kudos: 29





	【安雷】皇家俘虏

欠好维的肉，7000字车，一发完  
ABO设定，地球人分成男女两种性别，雷王星人分成男女xABO六种。安雷被迫联姻，注意避雷。  
究极避雷预警: 又黄又OOC，含非自愿x行为 

皇家俘虏

安迷修是最后一代体会过和平的年轻人，一个简短的词，在漫长的战争里愈加抽象。它变成了一种德行，再变成一种信仰，最终是一小簇尚未被践踏过的艾菊。

人类与外星第三接触的第11年，也是地球联邦与雷王星全面战争的第10年，十九岁的骑士捏着那朵的艾菊成为了最年轻的英雄，他率领的战队是联邦名噪一时的长矛。人们需求希望，因此需要英雄，在狂乱的欢呼声中，他也得到了并不意外的结局，和千百年前的圣徒一样被送上了断头台。*

“如果把我处死可以给联军争取更多时间，我认为值得。”

他一脸严肃地和联邦总司令陈述，年迈的吴克头踌躇片刻，对他挤出一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

“准将，你想多了，对面是要求你去联姻。”

说罢他把几十页长的和平条约塞到了安迷修的手里。

“....与贵星的和平将建立在安迷修准将与吾星太子婚姻和睦和子嗣兴旺的基础上。”

安迷修阅读时脸上扭出180种表情，最后板成一块麻将脸。

“两个男人怎么生? 基因贴条? 多利?”

事实证明地球限制了他的想象。被送上雷王星铁甲战舰时，他看着远去的母星五味杂陈，一定有不少美丽的少女为他心碎吧！他长叹一声，换来旁边巡位对待傻缺般的凝视。

不久几个黑色头盔的雷王特种兵把他锁在椅子上，再是一个穿着长袍的无面机器人带来了注射器。充满蓝色液体的注射器扎进他手臂的时候，他实在开始感到纳闷，难不成雷王星的“处死”写作“联姻”?

眼前的画面晃动溶解，他想起了曾经年轻的母亲，用烫斗轻顺过展平的白衬衫，空气泛着面包瓤有些湿润的面粉香，自己的一双稚手小心地举着厚重的瓷盘，等待父亲给面包切片。碎屑里香味愈脓，可愈加不对，浓稠黏腻，如酒酿一样。

醒来时安迷修在一张蓬松的大床上，粗重地喘着，怪异的热量在下腹上抚摸，仿佛他刚刚做的不是美梦，是一场噩梦般的春梦，被几个没有面容的荡妇纠缠着玩弄过。

他下面胀得难受，一身汗水打透了衬衫，动作中四肢牵出锁链的响声，房间昏暗，装潢怪异而奢华。他眼睛眨动，努力适应周围的光线，手掌摸索着，在丝绸般的布料里按上一片极其滑腻的皮肤。

安迷修惊中咋舌，才发现床上不只他一人，周身散发出诱人的朗姆酒味。另一人的喘声比他更为难耐，每一下呼吸都带出湿润感，又像是被折磨了太久，轻微极了。一双被锁链绑住的手就在他脸侧，他的视线不由自主往下扫去，无法相信自己看到了什么，脖子热到发红。

锁链的声响再起，他想下去，特质铁链的长度刚好把他的活动范围限制在这张大床上。

“恭喜你，被选中的人类。”

房间里多出无源的声音，像有人在他脑子里说话，是雷王星一贯使用的传音技术。

“雷王星的联姻是配种吗? 无论如何也该让我们俩喝个茶，促进下感情不是吗?”

他大声抗议，越生气浑身越热，不知自己的身体因注射药物被改造成类Alpha的特质。人类的性别只有两种，而雷王星人的性别却有六种，在第一男女性征之后，还会分化成Alpha, Beta与Omega。安迷修作为人类以前闻不到信息素味，如今被药物强制发情，胯下的第三条腿正没羞没臊地高翘着，还是对准床上的人翘着。

“况且他也不是太子，是三皇子雷狮！”

“所以你们早见过了，不是么？地球人，希望你能理解文化差异，我们星球见过三面就可以结婚了。”

雷狮是雷王星上一任主帅，与他正面交锋过三十次有余，是他一直以来的死敌。他参军前还差点被雷狮俘虏，一群手无寸铁的村民看着高台铁椅上嚣张残暴的小王子，强忍下谩骂与恐惧。

那时候他也是个少年，竟觉得雷狮难以形容地好看，白皙的脸与柔软的发梢，还有地球上从没有见过的紫色眼睛。或许雷王星人外貌过人，但他们骨子里都是恶魔。

“....你们为何要大费周章搞这种闹剧? 直接提取我的基因不是更有效?”

“人类。我们崇尚弱肉强食，也崇尚力量，与每个星球最优秀的战士融合，拥有最优秀的统治者是历来的传统。不过很遗憾，基因工程仍然存在种族隔离，制造出的混血儿，将没有继续繁殖下一代的能力。”

进入他脑子里的声音洋洋洒洒地陈述，仿佛在讲解马与骡子的关系一般如同儿戏。

“只有我星的王族，被上古精灵加护，可以和任何种族的男性延绵子嗣。你应该感到荣幸。你代表自己的种族寻求和解，而我们在给你提供这个机会，和平会持续多久，就看你接下来的能力了。”

声音消失后安迷修气到粗喘，吸入了周围更多的信息素，浑身的肌肉泛红绷紧，愈发勃大的性器撑起薄薄的裤子，顶端把布料润出透色的湿点。

床上的人好像被用过更强效的发情药剂，双目微闭，在稠布中痛苦辗转。一身纱质的睡衣盖在王子男性特征彰显的躯体上，贴合精湛的肌理曲线。几个枕头就放在雷狮的腰下，让臀部微微抬高，更便于被人性侵插入。

安迷修不敢多看，更不能理解这个星球为何把一个强悍的王子摆弄成性奴的样子，送到他的欲望边。几乎失去意识的雷狮难耐挪动，纱布每一下细响都像恶魔的细语，屋子内蜜网般的酒味一直缠住安迷修滚烫的下体，像一只只湿润的小嘴在铃口上吸咬，却迟迟不愿含入深软的喉咙里。

安迷修已经挪到床沿，脑子里只剩下煮沸的浆糊，全然察觉不出自己身上也泛出化学合成的香味。他思想比较传统，没有像其他年轻的战士一样，早早在后防区内留种。没有过性经历，对性爱的想象此时更为致命，他想陷入皱褶软处，在滚热的人体里面发泄。他告诫自己这人是敌人的主帅之一，是他还未打倒的对手，这些话语，反而让欲求更加膨胀。性与力量，征服欲与凌驾，催促他把联姻的步骤做到最后。

汗水打湿了他的发根，身边的人好像动了，模糊地发出灼人的呜声。布料随着雷狮双腿蜷曲的动作蠕动，腿间青涩的阳物也半硬地翘着，形状好看极了。安迷修想闭上眼睛，仍顺着水渍瞥到了王子的下面，原本被布料遮盖的臀缝露了出来，会阴下一个湿润的小口吞吐着淫液。

他怎么可能对着一个男人意发情？

骑士最后的神经被一句自问扯到断了，终于隐约想起雷王星的皇族在成年时会拥有类双性的性征，肠道中埋着可供人侵入的生殖腔。方便他们去享受同族的女人，再被异星的男性性侵到受孕。

湿淋淋的软缝烙在了骑士的脑子里，仿佛那肠壁深处还没被触碰过的水膜已经被他的阳物戳到破了，下体对准王子的裸体，兴奋地弹跳着。

他吓得摇头，用被子把自己完全盖住，奢想被春药磨没意识前用这层薄布把自己和雷狮隔离在两个不同的空间里。

纵使隔离肉体，精神也无法受束，他从小就喜欢机甲，喜欢作为一名骑士在充满力量的器械上驰骋。他记得跟随师父第一次驾驶时的兴奋，全身的血液都在沸腾，但这次他试驾的新机难搞极了，像一匹不受管制的野马，无论他怎么操驾都不能让“它”摆出自己想要的姿势。

他乱找着操作杆，摸上一块小小的突起，用力按下，又在燥热中使劲动腰。他像喝了太多的朗姆酒，醉中驾驶，他的野马经受不起极限的负荷，被胀大的驾驶员磨出哭腔般的低叫，彻底把安迷修惊醒了。

热汗如油将他和下面的王子粘在一起，他压在雷狮的双腿间，脸对着人起伏的胸肌，上面颤抖的乳首像被按到发红。他勃发到狰狞的肉刃已忍不住，把人流出滛水的菊穴蹭开了小缝。湿润的穴口贴着阴茎，胆怯颤抖，足够让所有的男人兽欲沸腾。

雷狮的嘴唇张合，被磨出了声。睫毛泛湿地微微抖动，面貌是没有一丝女相的俊朗，但身为男性的事实仍不能浇灭激将进入他体内的热欲。

安迷修陷在信息素的泥里，怎么挣扎都越陷越深，本能推搡他腰腹，来回顶着雷狮乱摆。真正顺着力道把人戳透的时候，周围仿佛有礼花来回绽放，太软太热，紧到发疯。

包在肠壁里面的热液终于被挤开，淋在他侵入的巨物上，他混乱的脑壳里只剩下一句话。

让这人受孕，就是世界和平。

阵阵热浪拍打着交织的肉体，雷狮被顶醒时还以为自己在航海，起伏的船杆顶在他的肚子下，疼到低吼。汗渍粘住他的眼睛，让他找不到船舵，伸手摸去只有一个男性结实的肩膀。肠壁内一个仿佛不属于他的器官被撑到坏了，过大的巨物欺负起软嫩的薄膜，捏着他的臀缝塞了半天，终于没入最深的顶里。

“啊——”

主宰性事的男人把持住他的腰跨，一次次让他吞吃肥硬的阴茎。杀意在他身体里叫嚣，又被灼痛的快感覆灭，刚承人事的地方仿佛天生滛浪，被人类的男性玩弄片刻，就馋得痉挛，吸咬阴柱，连带自己前端的翘起也吐出液来。

雷狮身上的男人被他肉体的热情夹到疯狂，全身的肌肉勃发用力，把繁殖的欲望狠狠钉在王子过小的生殖腔里。

“嗯，我，啊…杀了你——”

雷狮睁开了眼睛，看着男人的裸体与上面的汗水往下滑落，摇晃中终于捕捉到面容。这个人叫安迷修，地球军的准将，是他一直想弄死，又没弄死的人。一棋失手，今天就要被敌人玩死在床上。他切齿中骂的全是雷王星的语言，在安迷修听来几乎像求欢的滛词。

两人在床榻上越贴越紧，无论王子怎么用力厮打，都抵不住磨在他身体里的肉具。被春药煽动的欲望完全盖过了羞耻与愤怒，揉软了他的腰，让他张开身体迎合人再操深点。

雷狮被顶在摇曳的被褥里，情迷的骑士嘴唇含住他的，温柔之中让他双腿不由缠紧。他发出近乎舒服的叫声，无法相信是自己在叫。王子喜欢征服，喜欢为所欲为的强大，但那只是他单方面地践踏别人，决不是被人侵犯。自从他知道他的哥哥最后沦落成了怎样的性奴，他就一直在抵抗同样的命运。没想到所谓的最后的征战，征服地球，不过是一场为他挑选优质种马的游戏。

逃跑失败，就是如今的下场。

压在他身上的人低喘阵阵，腹前紧绷，弓起腰蛮横地捣入一次，把滚热的精液射入饥渴吞咽的欲腔里。王子被玩到失神，脚踝违背他的意志还勾在安迷修的大腿上。地球男性的眼睛浑浊，身上散发出古龙水般的人工信息素味，低头柔软地细吻过他后又硬了。

锁链阵响，他的双脚被拉开折弄，刚被射精的穴口委屈般再合不拢，正吐出略带腥味的白液。粘稠的触感留在了身体深处，让被标记的王子一辈子也戒不了这般滋味。

安迷修不记得自己射过几次，房间开始变亮的时候雷狮还趴在他的旁边，后背随着喘息起伏，臀缝之间都被射粘了，液体顺着不算饱满的臀瓣滑下，两个人的精液粘得被褥满处。

这个房间没有对外的门窗，只有几个机器人会按时启动，清理性爱的狼藉再送来从浓缩胶囊中释放出的三餐。安迷修发现灯光亮起的时候手脚上连着床榻的锁链消失了，南面折叠出新的空间，是一件浴房。

他无法把所有荒谬的碎片拼在一起，从淋浴里出来时脑海还一片空白，床上的人不见了。在他张望之前，雷狮从浴室门外的视觉死角中冲向了他，手里拿的是一把塑料叉子。

安迷修的反应够快，捏住了王子的手腕，两人裸体的男人在地上滚打，他看见圆头叉子离他眼睛越来越近，仿佛要把他的眼珠挖出来才罢休。他抬头咬断了薄脆塑料叉子，把东西吐到一边，抱着雷狮又开始肉搏。

“我被你们的人强行带来，能讲道理吗？!”

“闭嘴——！”

如果换成别人，安迷修说不定要自责到自裁，但想到一切都是雷王星的手笔，而雷狮是雷王星下一任的皇帝，他开始认为是恶党咎由自取。

他觉得自己很有逻辑，雷狮也觉得自己绝对占理，等两个人的后背在周围光滑的地板上擦了一圈，房间里只剩下粗重而交叠的喘声。

被他压住的男性太好看了，或者是太符合他的口味，一次的性爱仿佛纠缠出些绵软的东西。贴合的裸体在唤醒两人昨夜的记忆，王子膨胀的肌理富有力量，耳廓泛出的红色却显得敏感而脆弱，牵扯出地球人无限遐思。安迷修传教士一样把人固定在怀里，嗅着甜甜的朗姆味，下面硬起来的东西刚好顶在还湿润的小穴边。

“操，你们地球人只会随处发情……所以你们人口才过剩——！”

“你以为我愿意——？！”

“不愿意就…啊，不准动，再进来我杀了你——！！”

“那你…唔，的腿别缠！”

叫喊中安迷修已经戳了进去，有意识的。被他下体征服的王子立即就变成了他的专用机，在他起初缓慢的韵律里发出各种各样撩人的闷哼。他有点适应这架机体了，也开始学会收放自己的信息素，他摸索着雷狮身体巧妙而敏感的地方，用力操弄出一阵阵颤抖。男人黑色的发丝贴着白色的地面，在他的顶动的频率里前后擦动。包裹他的地方前紧后紧，无缝束缚着他的龟头与柱底，像一个量身定制的性玩具。

“呃，哈…不。”

他本以为高傲的王子会咬舌自尽，没想到对方比他的适应能力还强。一双泛着水雾的眼睛里狡猾与狰狞交替，再怎么吟叫都没有一丝屈服之意，边被他操干边算计着怎么把他的五脏六腑都拽出来踩成稀泥。

似乎是那些强效春药的后遗症，两人都无法抵御愈加频繁的发情，两种信息素来回缠绕，勾引对方。他们自觉反常后开始对做爱乐此不疲，几个小时不做，下体就会胀到发痛。没有其他娱乐的虚度实在无聊，甚至是敌人也能聊起天来。因为两人职业的特性，话题总绕不开之前他们交战时的局势，每次聊天都会以骂战结尾。而任何不甘与愤怒都会让晚上的性事更加激烈，雷狮对欲望很直接，一旦接受下一时改变不了的事实，就把肉体纠缠当作杀死他之前的余兴节目，开始嘲笑他秒射，嘲笑他活烂。

为了给地球人洗刷耻辱安迷修脸憋到红了，他释放出信息素，又把人按在大床上，掰开了腿间的软缝。他的器具已经在这个温柔乡里面住过两周有余，整根中指戳进去时溢出水渍的咕声。王子比他更像性欲的俘虏，只要插入此处，平时的强大与嚣张都会被堵在身体深处，再出不来。虫般的手指来回蠕弄，抠挖出醇厚的酒香，模仿抽插般节奏，引得趴在床上的人不由自主地迎合摆腰。

“哈……”

安迷修看不清雷狮的脸，光是想象王子闭唇忍住低吟的模样就令他下腹紧绷。他的中指被穴口乖顺地吸着，还未吃够就拔了出来，残余的软腻里带出欲液。他一手摸向雷狮后颈绯红的腺体，一手捏住雷狮前段的阳具，用手心感受此人勃动的欢愉与难耐的痛苦。趴在床上的人开始细颤，背脊扭动，被玩弄的两处都得不到宣泄，下体深处的瘙痒比审问上刑还要磨人。

“你，等着，啊。”

“嗯。”

安迷修低头咬住了酒酿味的腺体，雷狮手指撕进了被褥，发潮的臀瓣难受地绷紧，再被他的手掌来回抚摸着弧线。

酒甜在骑士的舌尖上弹跳，每多咬一次就能让他的敌人更想要他一分，手掌里的臀瓣开始摇了，本能的欲望让Omega的欲缝吐出更多粘液，方便Alpha接下来的侵入。被他压制住的王子痛苦呜咽，僵硬的身体已经被磨到服软，但安迷修知道雷狮绝不会求他进来。

僵持片刻，最终还是以骑士的妥协告终。他掰开穴口，把欲望好好埋了进去，这次温柔而缓慢，如同他在动情时吻住雷狮那般小心翼翼。粗大的玩意挤入肠壁过小的空间，把每一个软嫩的皱褶都撑开细颤，渴切的软膜终于又找到了主人，不知羞耻地吮吸起巨物。

因性生爱，对于他这类滥情而博爱的人似乎难以避免，一种错觉在安迷修的躯体里膨胀。他的敌人深处是软的，可能心也是软的，而此人是他联姻的对象，说是他以后的伴侣也不为过。

而性事中的另一人准备把一切肉体的感受屏蔽在精神之外，就像他每一次都避免与安迷修接吻一样。

这一次的交合缓慢到让雷狮发疯，温柔的挺弄磨不透痒处，细微的水声像舌头在交合而不是性器，落在他后背上的细吻棉麻如蚁爬，徒增胸口沉闷。安迷修用胯骨蹭他的臀部，连抽插的力道都没有，卡在生殖腔里的肉刃，勾着避孕套一样服帖的腔膜摇晃。汗水很快淋满全身，全是让人发昏的古龙水味，王子舌尖上溢出不满的哭腔，在空气中低颤。

雷狮子用力夹了几下身体里的玩意，终于换来上面青筋跳动。他被安迷修抽插着翻转过来，骑士的脸红到透了，边挺腰骑他边抚摸他的额头，啄吻眼角上的水渍，他竭力掰开安迷修的嘴唇，然后被叼住了喉咙。

穹顶的装饰像在摇晃，身下的被褥软到塌陷，他被一次次顶进去，看着一双绿色的眼睛张开又合。他一直觉得这种人类的柔软之处可笑极了，就算他喜欢这双眼睛，也不过是想把它们挖出来用树脂做成宝石罢了。男人的粗糙的手掌抚摸他的全身，无论如何也摸不到他的心里，只有繁殖的欲望被器具碾入深处，让他缠合夹紧，逼人再顶狠点。

浓稠又比往常漫长的射精，把那些本来就不该存在的爱意都注入腔口，烫得Omega颤抖哭叫。一次的发泄后安迷修也开始觉得自己很荒谬，却不知道这是他今后十个月内最后一次在雷狮体内做了。

几天后雷狮被带走了，他也被放了出去，终于穿上正常的衣物，假装接受为人的待遇。雷王星的宫廷待他算是尊敬，至少表面上的工作做得到位。他会见了地球的使者，和平条约还在奏效，而他再也见不到雷狮。

雷王星的大臣似乎对他的“能力”足够满意，告诉他明年会继续同样的步骤。事物在按照两星人期望的那样运转，地球上的新生儿又有机会体会和平，他却觉得胸口里有东西拧紧，总觉得犯下了弥天大错。

他开始失眠了，对着漆黑的天蓬一整夜一整夜的发呆。如果为了众人的自由让一两个人不自由，算不算是不恰当的行为？

这种问题他不擅长探讨，因为对他而言世界本该是白与黑的，善恶分明，敌我易辨。如此想着，仍然难眠，凝视向黑暗深处他所想象的一双眼睛。

在雷王星宫廷里的第五个月，他快把图书馆里感兴趣的画册都翻遍了，所有的复古宝剑也逐一试过。旁晚他用羽毛笔给家乡写信，等着过审后再送给地球的使者，笔尖抖动一下，墨水晕开在纸上。地面仿佛在震动，随之而来的是外面爆破的火光。

门外有装甲兵朝爆炸的地方奔跑，女仆们往反方向逃窜。他犹豫片刻，本能地走向一个人烟稀少的走廊。

超现代与复古风格混合的宫殿，与这个星球荒唐的规则一样怪异，他穿过黑暗，来到宫廷高台的铁门前。以往驻守的士兵都去火光闪烁的地方增援了，原本被高位密码封锁的大门敞开一个缝隙。

他猜的没错，推开大门时就对上一个黑漆漆的枪口，不远处一架运输机正在启动。

他毫不意外地看着雷狮，但见到人的小腹又手足无措。

那人的嘴唇咧开了，看着宫廷另一端的火光不可置否。雷狮的枪口抵上安迷修的脑门，然后朝运输机扬了下下巴，玩味地说道。

“想上去么？”

扬起的尾音带出近乎邪恶的笑意，像是猫科动物玩弄手里的猎物一般。

END


End file.
